First Encounters
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: What happens when necromancer, werewolf, and vampire meet in the forest? Rating just to be safe. R&R takes place a few years after both books


Okay so this is my first crossover and I'd love to hear what you think. So please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or Twilight. The only things I own are copies of all the books and my own writing.

"Derek," Chloe called a bit panicked. She'd gotten Derek's note saying that she could find him in the clearing he went to for his changes, but she was there and he wasn't. Not sure whether to just go home and wait or venture into the forest surrounding their house she stayed in the clearing periodically calling out for her werewolf boyfriend.

A loud howl erupted from the trees ahead of her and Chloe felt her feet carry herself forward, and soon she was hurtling through the woods. "Derek!" She cried falling forward feeling a shock of pain shoot through her palm as a sharp rock jabbed into her hand.

Blood poured out of her hand covering her light blue tank-top and staining her jeans. She knew she would have to clean it, and that there were probably pebbles lodged in her deep wounds, but at the moment Derek was all she could focus on.

Pushing herself up with her uninjured hand Chloe found her balance and started in the direction she had been heading before her fall. It was hard to ignore the pain in her hand, but Chloe stifled her gasps when it was struck by a twig or she had to touch a tree to keep her balance.

A familiar growl sounded very close and Chloe slowed, slinking around in case there was danger ahead. She emerged in a small clearing. Derek was there his shackles raised and teeth barred in a vicious snarl that Chloe rarely saw. Derek was always so gentle and calm around Chloe that she almost forgot that he could be a dangerous animal instead of just a fluffy puppy.

On the edge of the clearing were two people, though they looked inhuman. Insanely beautiful and crouched as if about to attack; well at least the male was ready to attack, the woman stood back looking as if she couldn't think of the big black wolf in front of her as anything but a human.

The man was gorgeous, and Chloe couldn't help but think he looked like an angel would. He had messy bronze hair above strange caramel eyes. The woman had long brown hair and the same eyes, yet they were slightly darker taking on a reddish hue. They were both very pale, with flawless features.

The four strange colored eyes flashed toward Chloe's gory hand and her clothes that looked like they'd been dragged through a bucket of red dye and something flashed in their eyes. Hunger?

They were slowly backing away, the woman with her hand firmly gripping the man's. He was struggling but not much, as if approaching would be a horrible mistake that he would regret later, but wanted badly at the moment. He reluctantly looked away from me back to Derek, who was standing protectively in front of me.

"He's not a normal wolf is he?" He asked with a smooth voice, but Chloe could tell he wasn't breathing. She shook her head reluctantly putting her good hand on Derek's back and rubbing it comfortingly. "He doesn't smell the same as the others we've encountered." He told her reluctantly.

This caught Chloe as a strange comment. These people didn't seem to be werewolves, but what else could catch a scent from Derek. Chloe noticed the woman's hand release the strange man and Chloe decided it was time for some of her own protection.

She could sense a corpse, not too long dead about half a mile away. It felt like a moose. I pulled its spirit, pushing it back into the corpse. The moose, or what was left of it, should be there in a couple minutes.

"What are you?" Chloe worked up the bravery to ask.

They seemed to ponder the question, and it didn't look like they would answer. "Why don't you tell us what you are first." said the woman with a beautiful smile. "Are you just a human, this werewolf's mate, or something more?"

Just then they could hear hove beats approaching at a fast speed and a large bull moose charged in. It's fur was patchy and I could see a hole where a bullet must have pierced its hide, but it was in generally good shape for being undead and all. "I'm a necromancer." Chloe stated willing the bull to place itself to my left a few feet ahead.

They seemed a bit shocked at that and eyed the moose curiously.

"Well then it seems fair to tell you what we are." said the woman. "I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward Cullen. We're vampires."

So what did you think? I do plan on writing more, but reviews would really help motivate me so please review. Criticism welcome. (But please no flames)


End file.
